His Royalness
by SkywalkerPrincess
Summary: Han tries to sort out his feelings for Leia and discusses it with Luke, along with Luke's emotions for her.
1. Chapter 1

**His Royalness**

_Ok, so the title's a little silly. This takes place in between Episodes 4 and 5._

_And I won't go into the disclaimer stuff, 'cause you guys know it. I wrote this at 3am the other night, so hopefully you can enjoy it, lol. R&R, please!_

* * *

The long, glossy brown hair that stood out among the drab background of the Falcon's galley was unmistakably Leia's. It made Han speechless, and he knew he had never seen the princess wear it down before. He was sure he'd remember. 

Han fought the urge to reach for her and run his fingers through her hair before he made his presence known. Gods, how would she possibly react? She'd be furious, like she normally is at him, for trying something like that. But he still found himself hoping she wouldn't be. He couldn't be sure whether it was night or day, and good sense finally asked him why she was here.

"Hey, Your Royalness," Han ventured, "Come to give a kiss goodbye?" He let his familiar smirk grace his features and waited for what was sure to be her angry reaction.

She didn't move. As Han gently touched her small face, turning it upward, he saw her eyes brimming with emotion. "Oh, Han… I – I don't want you to go."

She looked away, but before he could say anything she was standing before him. Her white nightgown glowed in the lights above, and her eyes seemed even larger than usual as they peered into his. He felt she could look straight into his mind, his thoughts. The cold façade she wore every day had been stripped away and Han was suddenly aware of how young Leia was.

In the silence that echoed over the galley, Han's world became infinitely narrowed to the tiny movements Leia took as she moved closer to him. He felt his breath shortening and the coldness of the room was intensified by the touch of her warm hand on the back of his neck as she pulled her face even nearer to his.

"Leia," he murmured. He knew they should stop, but his voice gave away his longing.

As their lips finally met Han felt his reserve give away, and the most important thing in the universe became kissing her….

* * *

Han woke with his head pressed against the corner of the galley table. "Damn." His head swum a little from drinks the night before. Maybe that's why he dreamt about her. Bad alcohol or something; maybe alcohol poisoning. 

He was still trying to create an explanation when he heard a low rumble across the table, which sounded remarkable like a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Han glared.

Chewie snorted. "Had a good dream?"

Han slid out of the bench to his cabin. "Shut up, Hairball."

As much as he hated to admit it, it was a good dream. A very good dream. Usually dreams about attractive women weren't so, well, tasteful. It usually involved some dancer he had flirted with at a bar or a woman he had done a little more than flirt with.

Somehow dreaming of the princess was becoming a routine, and one that needed to end. He was leaving soon to pay off his debt. "The woman drives me crazy," Han muttered as he stepped into the fresher. Besides, as he wryly told himself, she's Luke's girl.

Han remembered his conversation with Luke when they first met, before they destroyed the Death Star.

"You think a princess, and a guy like me?"

Luke had been quick to answer no, and Han had only asked to bother him. Smugglers and princesses aren't exactly found in fairy tales. And Leia was the biggest pain he had ever met. Yet, he still caught himself staring at her when she was preoccupied. He thought sometimes the kid might notice, and he hoped he wasn't that obvious. She was mesmerizing, even when she was angry.

Han caught his reflection in the mirror. There was a huge crease in his forehead from sleeping on that table that looked like a very deep wrinkle. He tousled more of his hair into his face, appearing scruffier, as Leia liked to put it, than usual.

"Chewie, let's get out of here!" he yelled.

A voice answered that was definitely not Chewie's. "Han, can we talk?"

_...to be continued_


	2. The Confrontation

_So, I kinda ran out of inspiration, which is why it's taken so long for this chapter! Sorry if it sucks, guys! And college is crazy, lol. But thanks so much for the reviews :)_

* * *

"Han, can we talk?"

Oh gods, it was her. But she used his first name. That's progress, right? Han cursed himself for thinking that.

"I don't have time to banter about this with you, Your Highness. I'm sure there's a board meeting somewhere that would love you to come and complain."

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I swear, the moment I think you can't be more immature, you sink to a new level!" Han noticed her eyes narrow heatedly before she scanned down to see the towel he had loosely tied around his waist. She looked away quickly, her face flushing. He wondered if she had seen many men this way. Or any. She was so young.

"You like what you see, Princess?" his smirk broadening. "I can drop the towel if you want."

Before Leia could retort, Luke appeared by her side and squeezed her hand, an action Han noticed with a flash of jealousy. "Did you come to the Falcon to find a place to make out? 'Cause I'm heading out of this hell hole." He snarled, and Luke looked hurt.

How close were they? Rumors had been circulating about their relationship for as long as they had all known each other.

But about two weeks ago, rumors could constantly be heard throughout base. The rebels had thrown a small party – if you can call a bunch of old men in uniform a party – to boost morale. Leia had stood talking to General Reeikan most of the night until Luke asked her to dance. Han felt himself getting riled up just reliving the sight of the two of them dancing closely to a slow song, Leia's head on Luke's shoulder. The two of them disappeared, hand in hand, and Wedge swore he ran into Luke leaving Leia's apartment the next morning.

Neither of them would comment on what happened that night.

Leia pulled her hand away and shuffled away from Luke. "Solo, I came here to say that we still need you here."

"Well, I'm sure you can find someone else to jerk around." Han couldn't help feeling like the Princess sometimes used him and Luke as rag dolls she tossed around. Apart from their banter, he could feel something between them. At least, he hoped it wasn't just him.

She visibly stiffened. "I don't know what you mean. There are still a lot of missions that need to be done for the Republic and you're a fair enough pilot."

"A _fair_ _enough_ pilot? Let me tell you something, Your Worshipfulness. When you run out of every last pilot in the galaxy, give me a call. Otherwise, don't bother." Han spun on his heel to tug clothes on, ignoring modesty. The loud clank Leia's boots made told him she had left.

"Are you really going to say goodbye like that?" Luke asked.

Han sat down at the galley, pouring himself kaffe. "I don't know, Kid." He rubbed his forehead. "Why does she make everything so complicated?"

"Complicated," Luke murmured. He looked down at the floor instead of meeting Han's gaze.

"What does that mean?" Han barked. "Kid, I've stayed too long and risked my life too much since I followed you in your suicide mission here."

"You saved my life. But that didn't mean you were required to stay. Why are you really leaving now, Han?" Luke met his eyes, and Han wondered for the first time where the young farm boy he had met a year ago had gone.

"Haven't I made that clear? I've gotten enough money to pay back Jabba. Hey, I only stayed to keep you out of trouble!"

"What about Leia?" Luke asked softly.

"What about her?" Han poured his half-drunk cup down the drain. "I'm sure you'll be more than happy to take care of her."

"You're leaving because of what you think happened, aren't you," Luke stated.

Han realized Luke had seen the reason for his sudden departure. He had threatened leaving weekly, but the two kids were always getting into trouble and he told himself he was the only one to get them out of it. But since Wedge told him about that infamous night, he imagined Luke and Leia together whenever he was around them. Well, when he wasn't dreaming about himself with Leia – and that needed to stop.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then? You can't tell me you guys aren't-" he stopped. Why was it so hard to say?

"I know how you feel about Leia." Luke said solemnly.

"What spice are you on? You see how we fight with each other!"

"You fight with each other to cover the fact you're in love with each other! I don't know a lot about your past, but I think you've been hurt before, Han." Luke went back to staring at the ground in front of him.

He was right. Han still felt a pang when he thought about Bria, but she was in his mind less and less often even though he wasn't ready to forget her completely. Losing someone else would be too painful.

"You're imagining it." Han softened a little when he saw how hard it was for Luke to look up at him. "I know how you feel about her, Kid. We don't need to talk about this."

"You're right," Luke ran his hand through his blond hair. "I'm in love with her. But I know the way she looks at me is like a friend, a brother. And when you're not looking, she stares at you like she's trying to understand you. It's the same way you look at her."

Han let this information process. She felt the same? Gods, but she was so difficult! "We'd kill each other if we get any closer." He shook his head. "No."

Luke sighed. "Han, I owe you the truth about what happened."

………to be continued!


End file.
